gearsofwarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Mexikan arbytr
Hola Bienvenido a mi Discusión Hola, bienvenido(a) a Gears of War! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Mexikan arbytr. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- BlackDragonGears (Discusión) 19:03 9 abr 2011 Bueno gracias se bastante de gears of war pero es mi primera cuenta en esta wiki grax men Bienvenido Hola, gracias por querer contribuir en el wiki, lo único que te recomiendo es que sigas el Manual de Estilo (por lo menos en los personajes, el resto no lo he terminado), de todas maneras es muy bueno un nuevo editor en el wiki. Por cierto, ¿vienes de la Halopedia, verdad?, porque ALONSO 3CRANEOS también es de allí y creo que podrían entenderse bien. -Saludos, [[Usuario:BlackDragonGears|'BlackDragonGears']]. Ayuda Bien, la verdad es q me podrías ayudar poniendo caregorias y plantillas correspondientes en las páginas de armas, toma como guia la página Lancer, te agradeceria q me ayudaras con eso, las páginas son: Torreta troika, pistola gorgon, granada de tinta, mulcher y lanzallamas. : -Saludos, Imágenes Hola, que bueno que estés tan emocionado por editar en el wiki, pero tengo una recomendación para tí: -Al subir imágenes, que sean en formato .png porque en algunos navegadores se ve mucho más definida la imagen, si tus imágenes tienen otro formato, puedes descargar el programa que está en el mensaje de la Actividad Reciente. Saludos, Claro lo usare siempre que la imagen tenga un formato .png o cualquier otro y si estoy muy emocionado por empezar a editar gracias Me parece que entendiste mal, lo que se quiere es que las imágenes queden en formato .png A ok perdon de ahora en adelante seran en formato .png, a por cierto ya estoy descargando el programa lamento no haber entendido bien saludos Que bueno que ayas seguido mi consejo de las imágenes, esas dos páginas que creaste están muy bien elaboradas, se te escapó uno que otro error, pero es normal. Por cierto, Felicidades, creaste el artículo #200 en la GearsPedia (Digger Boomer). Espero que sigas colaborando así, Gracias espero en que en el futuro mis artículos mejores y vamos por más artículos. Novato... Lo hiciste Bien Queria felicitarte por tus buenos aportes, si tienes alguna duda solo preguntame. Vixo Fenix 02:56 25 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Fenix 02:56 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias amigo espero que mis articulos esten bien solo una pregunta ¿hay nuevos tipos de infobox? es que e visto que ahora tambien hay infobox en articulos de armas Hay de armas, Personajes, Horda locust, batallas, al parecer solo eso pero estoy pensando en crear algunas. Recuerda que para contestarme deber ir a mi discusión Vixo Fenix 03:05 25 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Fenix 03:05 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro lo olvide y gracias por la información para mis proximos articulos Vixo Fenix 03:05 25 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo PotterVixo Fenix 03:05 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Easter Eggs Si es buena Idea, respecto a Avisarle a black, lo veo dificil ya que el es de colombia y aya ya son las 11 ahora Vixo Potter Contáctame Felicidades junto a Black hemos decidido ascenderte a Reversor, ahora si alguien realiza una mala contribución tu puedes desacerla., Felicidades y Saludos. Vixo Potter ContáctameVixo Potter Huevo Si esta bueno, dejalo. Respecto a tu firma, me gusto pero ocupa este patron en tus preferencias: Campo 5 Campo 8 Mira deberas colocar: *En el Campo 1 tienes que insertar tu Nombre de Usuario. *En el Campo 2 tienes que insertar el color de las letras. Puedes insertar el nombre de un color (en inglés. Por ejemplo, si lo quieres azul, tienes que poner blue), o bien, insertar el código HTML de un color. o ir a una paleta de colores *En el Campo 3 tienes que insertar el nombre de un Tipo de Letra. Puedes ir al Word y buscar un Tipo de Fuente que te guste. *En el Campo 4 tienes que insertar en números el Tamaño de la Letra. Un tamaño recomendable es 14 o 16. *En el Campo 5 tienes que insertar lo que aparecerá para que te envie a tu Página de Usuario. No es necesario escribir tu Nombre de Usuario. En este campo puedes escribir lo que sea. *En el Campo 6 tienes que insertar el Nombre de una Imagen que haya sido subida a GearsPedia. Tienes que poner el nombre de la imagen y su formato. Ejemplo: Sangheili.png *En el Campo 7 tienes que insertar tu Nombre de Usuario. *En el Campo 8 tienes que insertar lo que aparecerá para que te envie a tu Página de Discusión. Puedes poner Discusión, Talk, o Mensaje. En este campo puedes escribir lo que sea. Debes tachar en donde dice: Tratar firma como wikitexto" y firmar con 3 tildes. Vixo Potter ContáctameVixo Potter Sorprendente perfil... :) 02:03 14 jul 2011 (UTC) : Gracias espero que el tuyo pronto este igual y en esta wiki te apoyare en lo que necesites. Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 02:07 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Locust Oye como le coloco a lo que hacían los Locust al capturar. ¿Procesamiento o Tortura?. Por cierto me ganaste el logro de los 30 dias, a mi se me reinicio porque este fin de semana viaje al norte y no edite. Gracias, si vi, te nombrare administrador de la pagina. Userboxes Mira los nuevos userbox que cree. :) Categorías Hola, tu eres uno de los usuarios más activos de la wiki, y se me olvido decirte que no debes agregar el juego en que aparece el articulo por ej; Marcus Fenix... Categorías: Soldados CGO, GEARS OF WAR '. Esa no debes agregar en ningun personaje. ¿Viste la Userbox de MExico que Cree? Mexico. :) Partidas Gears 3 Delta Rock Administrador Hola, te informo que ya eres administrador, lo iba a hacer desde hace tiempo, pero se me había olvidado. Me parece que es justo por tu trabajo. Otra cosa, quieres que deje la imagen que tienes actualmente para la portada o subo otra???... Mi gamertag es MetalSkink, por cierto tambien se me olvido el tuyo, estoy intentando contribuir cada vez mas a la wiki estube contribuyendo poco ya que salia de mi casa pero ahora estoy de vuelta. ClayCarmine788 Dejame un mensaje 18:04 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Se me había olvidado felicitarte, muchas felicidades, espero que sigas contribuyendo en la wiki. Tus ediciones son muy buenas y eres muy activo. Plagio Un nuevo usuario te ha plagiado en perfil, Mauri400 Protege tu pagina, para evitar eso, Alonso me lo recomendo. No, en donde dice editar, al lado sale una flecha hacia abajo, ahí dice proteger, lo configuras y listo, ¿Podrías votar en el artículo Destacado?, Saludos CHAT Plantillas Hola, quisiera ayudarte con la pregunta que le hiciste a Vixo, para hacer una plantilla, simplemente tienes que crear un articulo con el nombre Plantilla:(aqui nombre de le plantilla)'' y escribes como en una pgina normal (solo que te obliga a editar en modo fuente) cuando grabes la pagina, la insertas como una plantillla normal. Lo importante es el contenido, a veces la usan con un texto largo para no tener q escribirlo varias veces o las más complejas como los infoboxes. Para hacer un campo, usa 3 corchetes (de manera que quede algo como esto:Es un personaje de , entonces en ese campo podras poner Gears 1, 2 o 3 ) Espero que te sirva, si tienes dudas envia un mensaje. Saludos, Lo siento por no responderte amigo, lo que pasa es que estoy recibiendod muchos mensajes de novatos, los cuales no le colocan sección de encabezado y solo leo el ultimo, respecto a la plantilla, mira vi lo que te dijo black y te doy otro consejo, solo copia todo d3 otra plantilla(como la de mexico) y solo reemplazas, en donde dice imagen tu insertas la tuya en el textolo mismo y en los colores configuralos usando la vista previa, Saludos PD: borre la plantilla que insertaste en tu pagina porque quedo fuera de las etiquetas, cuando te conectes te ayudo si tienes alguna duda. considerano como halopedia esta cayendo tal vez este aqui una que otra vez, no se mucho de Gears mas que lo de los 2 juegos pero podre evitar que hayan vandalos gracias tengo una duda lo puedes usar tambien como escudo acorazado Afiliaciòn |} Campaña Que pedo te vas a unir mañana? link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS (Wikimensajes - Admin - Blog) 19:09 19 sep 2011 (UTC) La Alarma Ups! Al parecer la alarmo no tenia que sonarla xDDDD Naah de todos modos da la misma, si no la suenas la suena el otro wey del techo. link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS (Wikimensajes - Admin - Blog) 22:34 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Bestia Una pequeña duda, como debe llamarse el artículo: Bestia o Modo Bestia, Saludos. hola soy '''Slifer6214 00:54 23 oct 2011 (UTC) y yo poseo el gears of war 1 en mi pc Epsilon Hola, buenas noticias, ya tienes tu escuadrón!!! Son ClayCarmine788, Eod Angel y Konietzko. Contáctalos y diles la noticia, y crea una página que se llame GearsPedia:Epsilon, alli pon una descripción, miembros, el líder, y una pagina de chat. Te recomiendo crear un grupo en facebook, o bien, citarse en el chat del wiki. Enséñales todo lo que sabes de ediciones. Si no te cae muy bien alguno o algo por el estilo solo dimelo y cuando más se inscriban lo cambio, cualquier duda preguntame. (PD: La idea de los escuadrones es de un wiki en ingles). Bien, veo que ya saludaste a tus "Gears", solo quería darte esto para que lo pongas en tu página de usuario y en la de tus compañeros. Hola y gracias por unirme a tu escuadrón te ayudare en todo lo que pueda. ClayCarmine788 Dejame un mensaje 23:33 10 dic 2011 (UTC) de echo ya tenia puesta la userbox Hola Hola mexikan solo te hiba a preguntar que es lo que vamos a hacer en el escuadron epsilon por que si me causa curiosidad y me retirare de halopedia y me dedicare a mas wikis de todos modos adios estare en varias wikis esperare tu respuesta Imponent Ponny Pro 21:08 17 dic 2011 (UTC) thumb|Esperare tu respuesta ;) Como llamarle a una página Que hay, Mexikan Arbytr. Hace poco acabé La Sombra de RAAM y me gustó la última batalla para defender el Orfanato. Hoy he buscado si se encuentra esta batalla en la Gearspedia, pero no la he encontrado... Me gustaría fundar un artículo que hablará de esta batalla para defender el Orfanato, pero no se como llamarle, y si le pongo el nombre que yo piense, posiblemente me lo eliminen. La razón por dejarte este mensaje es para preguntarte... ¿Cómo debo llamar este artículo?. - Brumak47 (visita mi blog: gearsfans.blogspot.com ) Gracias por contestar mi mensaje tan rápido. Comenzaré a hacer el artículo mañana (osea hoy, porque ya pasaron las 12:00) lo llamaré como tu me has dicho ;) Un Trol me atacó!!! ¿Qu{e hay, Mexikan?, oye, me podrías decir como bloquear mi perfil de usuario, es que un Trol no registrado se metió y editó sin mi permiso, lo peor es que puso unas cosas... aquí lo puedes ver http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario:Brumak47&diff=16570&oldid=16444 Espero tu respuesta, chao. -Brumak47 06:11 29 dic 2011 (UTC) (visita mi blog: gearsfans.blogspot.com) HOLAAA mexikan soy yo ClayCarmine788, oye te hablo para saber que paso con el escuadron epsilon ya que no me han informado nada ClayCarmine788 Dejame un mensaje 04:57 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Imagen Destacada Hola, he creado una nueva sección y he creado un blog para que sepan mejor que es. le dijiste tu conectate Wild ticker 21:17 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Sobre el logro del Mauler Élite thumb|270px¡Hola, Mexikan!. Esta mañana he recibido un gran regalo de mis padres: ¡Una suscripción de 12 meses a XBOX Live!. ¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que si te ayudaba a hacer el logro de La Sombra de RAAM del Mauler Élite?, pues ahora ya te puedo ayudar. Te dejo mi Gamertag: DecafArmadillo7. Esperaré tu solicitud. Brumak47 17:59 6 ene 2012 (UTC) gracias por acepterme no tengo ninguna duda e visto esta gearspedia muchas veces . adios. Creo que lo hace por los logros... ¿Qué onda, Mexikan?. No quiero parecer acusón, pero me he fijado que el usuario Onix Dragon ha estado poniendo categorías y categorías que no tienen sentido, por ejemplo: María o Tempest. Como dice el título, creo que en realidad lo hace por los logros porque, como supongo que sabes, hay logros por añadir páginas a categorías. Bueno, eso fue todo. Brumak47 22:51 7 ene 2012 (UTC) mexikan,he visto muchos agregando eso,por los logros,deberian bloquearlos o algo asi,o quiza solo vienen a sabotear tambien Pokemonforce 03:31 9 ene 2012 (UTC) cual es tu gamertack o como sea para q te una corre o unete a el chat plis Wild ticker 20:28 9 ene 2012 (UTC) me quedo bien...rey de la colina o q parce oye ya has consultado si haremos lo de los horarios para el chat ? Pokemonforce 20:38 11 ene 2012 (UTC) duelo por equipos oye ya cree duelo por equipos,pero me aparecio un error,ahi no se si puedes corregirlo cuando te conectes Pokemonforce 20:13 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Quejas. Que tal Mexican me disculparas por el fastidio pero el usario Dominic Santiago Fenix ha editado mi perfil sin mi permiso y te pido que le canceles la cuenta antes de que ocasione más problemas por que quito mi personajes favoritos y puso los suyos en mi perfil claro ya los borre pero quito mi galeria y te pido que hables con el.Eduardo Fenix Gear 21:57 14 ene 2012 (UTC) hola hermano gracias por lo del mensaje aa si adios =)link=333|frame|baird y cole mapas multijugador gears 2 era para preguntarte si sigo creando los mapas de gears 2 o no...o mejor sigo con otros trabajos de editar ATT.JuAn XgEaR Gracias por la bienvenida y pues vengo a contribuir y si algo no les parace pues avisenme y me encargo acaparador oye mexikan un tal daydel,pone como si el hubiera puesto toda la informacion en sus ediciones,es nuevo,pero ya le voy a informar,de que no lo haga Pokemonforce 20:35 17 ene 2012 (UTC) oye ese clayton antonio,me da mala pinta,como que viene a molestar a los otros usarios,deberiamos ponerle un ojo,por sus respuestas se ve que es de los pendejos que son asi,huy,si lo viera en vida real usaria mi karate,ah por cierto,ya tengo el fenix rising,pro queria saber si se puede hacer sobre los mapas o de las diferencias de cole y el kantus salvaje Pokemonforce 02:48 18 ene 2012 (UTC) efectivamente el cole train de fenix rising es totalmente azul,y el kantus salvaje todo rojo,los mapas cambiarion un poco,todos estan grandes,tienen buen tamaño y son ideales para horda cog como gano mas puntos?Clayton antonio 02:53 18 ene 2012 (UTC) thumb|Mapa Jardin Reversor Por supuesto, en quien estas pensando para elevarlo, la verdad es que todos andamos perdidos por las vacaciones, todo volvera a la normalidad cuando entremos al cole... no entienden no entienden los avisos,daidel sigue dejando su firma, y otros agregan categorias a lo loco, sires como cgo, onice guards como cultura humana,con pendejada i media de informacion van a arruinar lo que nos ha costado construir,mejor habra que advertiles,antesque empeoren mas la wiki Pokemonforce 19:50 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Estaba bien lageado LOLOLOLOL Pos nomás vine a disculparme por irme de tu partida, esque se me lageó extremamente, me teletransportaba y si mataba a un enemigo se moría como 5 seg. después. Gracias por lo del ascenso, te lo agradezco mucho Brumak47 03:49 19 ene 2012 (UTC) mal editor y pregunta bueno esto es para 2 cosas 1 joshua black traduce mal del ingles,y lo pone muy enredado,confundira a todos,es imposible leer eso 2 queria preguntarte si puedo poner en el modo bestia consejos de como vencer a tal heroe,sus armas y todo eso espero tu respuesta Pokemonforce 01:31 20 ene 2012 (UTC) pues bien,lo hare mañana,por que mi hermano pronto ocupa la pc y no se si me de tiempo de terminar,pero tratare,sobre la berserker,claro que no,en locura es malgastar dinero,se muere muy rapido,es mejor boomers o granaderos,menos dinero y mas bajas Pokemonforce 02:00 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Brumak47 Hola, ya eleve de rango a Brumak47, por favor infórmale en su discusión. PERDONADO perdon amigo ja lo siento no era para que se enojaran pero creo k me medire lo siento y adios. Sobre el usuario "DOOM" Qué tal, Mexikan. La razón de mensajearte es acerca del tal Usuario DOOM. No me cae bien la verdad, pone ediciones y categorias sin sentido, por ejemplo, al Huevo de Pascua del Hombre en el WC le pone Gears of War 3 o a un mapa le pone Multijugador. Te aviso ya que de seguir así varios artículos quedarán hechos una mi...basura. Aprovecho para decirte que he creado una wiki sobre los Angry Birds, aun me falta mucho, claro, pero pronto estará llena de info. Visítala: http://es.angrybirdspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity Eso es todo, Mexikan, nos vemos y de nuevo, gracias por decirle a Black que me subiera, es un honor servirle, Coronel. Brumak47 05:09 26 ene 2012 (UTC)